Harry Potter and the Return of Darkness
by DarkDude
Summary: My own take on the overly done fifth year of Harry Potter. I used a more creative title. Please read this, a new take on an old idea. I hope.
1. Prologue

****

Harry Potter and the Return of Darkness

An original fiction by DarkDude

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters in this fiction are owned by J.K. Rowling, used without her permission for the enjoyment of the Fanfiction world.

****

Prologue

The village of Little Hangleton hadn't seen anything like it in over 51 years. The Riddle House was once again occupied, and the whole village had no clue as to how. It was abandoned in years past, once standing tall and well kept, and now was ruined and overgrown. But something was going on there, something was happening inside the Riddle House. It oozed green light at night, and in the morning shrieks and screams could be heard. The villagers never approached it, and had no idea what great evil lay within...

"Wormtail!" A hissing voice shouted, sending shudders down Peter's breath. Long ago, Peter was once a Hufflepuff, never having the courage and bravery to be accepted into Gryffindor, and never having the mastery or skill to be in Ravenclaw. At least, Peter hadn't had strong enough evil intentions to be accepted into Slytherin, but if the Sorting Hat saw him now, it would realize what a large mistake it made. Peter had finally seen power, and it was black.

"Wormtail!" The voice echoed, demanding attention. The ever-faithful servant was there at once, waiting upon his master for new commands and dark deeds. But he was not the only one. Twenty or so of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters stood there, waiting. The others were to stay in their social positions, waiting until the Dark Lord announced his return before striking. But after those muggle-lovers and those mudbloods died, only the faithful would remained. Wormtail was glad he was one of them.

"Yes master?" Wormtail answered, his voice quiet, his mind humbled, his body bowed down to the Lord of Darkness. Even if he was the most faithful servant of them all, his voice still trembled when addressing the Dark Lord. Every sane Wizard or Witch would have done the same, trembling either in awe of the great Wizard seated in front of them, or trembling in fear of the Dark Lord about to take their life.

"What were you able to find?"

"I found only what we know sire—He's still on Privet Drive, and that cursed Auror is still there with him, her familiars and all." Said Peter, shaking in fear. Voldemort hissed angrily and slapped him, sending Wormtail to the ground with a trickle of dark blood dripping from his nose. The other Death Eaters stood there silently.

"What about the others? The _traitors_." The Dark Lord asked.

"Snape...He works at Hogwarts full time. If he were to return sire, it would be in your best interests to dispose of him. Severus has betrayed you before-- " Peter replied, interrupted by a kick to the stomach.

"I'm not asking about that muggle-loving fool! I'm asking about Karkaroff, and Jaroskavi, those damned Headmasters."

"K-Karkaroff is nowhere to be found, and Jaroskavi is still teaching at Slovastavitz, though the mark must surely have burned." Peter replied, cringing, and sighing, relieved, when no blows landed upon him. Instead, the cloaked figure in front of him beckoned to a different servant.

"Christoff, go and find Jaroskavi, and bring him to me. As for you, Wormtail," Voldemort said angrily, "do _not_ fail me again. Try again to retrieve that cursed boy, and kill that Auror if she stands in your way."

"But, sire, she is an Auror, and I am but a lowly Wizard." Peter whispered. The Dark Lord sighed in contempt, and waved his hand.

"Fine then, you worthless servant. I know of your failure as a magician, and you shall be accompanied by Lakova, whose prowess is far better then yours. If you are unable to retrieve the boy, kill the Auror at all costs. At least when Harry Potter is within our grasps, our plans shall become far easier."

"Yes, my Lord." Peter said, and bowed out, exiting the Riddle House in a hurry. Voldemort beckoned to another cloaked Death Eater in front of him, his pale skeletal hands slipping out of his robe just once, then disappearing within the sleeves quickly. The servant bowed beneath the Dark Lord, kissing the hem of his robes before standing up, his bony face and black hair illuminated by the dim fire Wormtail had started.

"Yes, Falon, you have always been faithful to me, and you have never failed me. Even when Potter had repressed me, and the world rejoiced, you hid away, stealing information for my return. Falon, if you fail me, you will die, but this is an easy task. You are to kill Wormtail, shall he fail, or complete his task. Later, when the Wizarding world realizes I have returned to my full power, I shall tolerate no incompetence, and Peter Pettigrew is the first to be, _excommunicated_. Do you understand?"

"Yes sire, I shall complete your task." Falon said, disappearing. Voldemort waved the remaining Death Eaters away, and sat in his chair, still as frail and weak as he had been since his rebirth. Unicorn blood has cursed him, and Voldemort knew he could grow no stronger, though his acolytes may not have known. Muttering to himself, his scathing voice could not be heard by anyone but himself.

"If I am too weak to kill the boy, then my faithful servants shall. And when I finally regain my power, the world will shake beneath me."

Author's Note: After reading dozens of the countless Harry Potter 5th Year Fics, I did what any self respecting author would have done; write my own. Yes, I understand it's not very original, but at least it's not titled Order of the Phoenix (the new book's title), because Order of the Phoenix should be left for Rowling to write under, not amateur authors like ourselves. I hope this is well written, at least better then many of the fics out there. If any of you like it, review me and I'll continue. If not, then Harry Potter and the Return of Darkness will stay one chapter long.


	2. Chapter 1: On Privet Drive

****

Chapter 1: On Privet Drive

Harry had been up all night. It had been two months now, two months, since he had returned from Hogwarts, and now it was his birthday. It was strange to think that on his birthday, Voldemort was now in power. It was even stranger to think that Harry had been all the cause of this, and unintentionally might have caused the deaths of hundreds. Harry shuddered, and rolled over to his bedside clock.

It was one past midnight, and Harry had realized he was fifteen. He felt no different then before, but shrugged, and rolled over, his mind preoccupied with deep thoughts. _Voldemort is in power_, he thought to himself silently, though he couldn't quite bring himself to believe it. After all, living with the three muggles would do that to you. And when those three muggles were his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his Cousin Dudley, commonly known as the biggest muggles in the world, Harry was SOL.

The Dursley's were Magicphobe, meaning they wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Wizarding World, and when in contact with a wizard or witch, would acknowledge their existence grudgingly and unwillingly. Uncle Vernon was a big, beefy man with little or no neck, and seemed to approach Wizards with the good old "Shoot first and ask later" personality. Aunt Petunia had a thing and bony neck, very useful for looking over the bushes dividing houses apart and spying on their neighbors. Often she would be commenting on what was happening in their house, and what she would have done had she been in their situation. And finally, Dudley was an overweight, obese and immature, selfish brat that if Harry had the chance, would turn into a frog or a newt any day.

The only unusual thing that happened Harry's whole summer was Uncle Vernon's boss disappearing suddenly, around a few weeks after Harry returned. However, that wasn't a bad thing and soon Uncle Vernon was promoted, and was making more money then ever. Sadly, most of it was spent on outrageous gifts for Dudley, who wanted a new thing every day. Mostly, Dudley wanted food, but in the school's nearly pleading request, Dudley was forced to go on a low calorie, low carbohydrate diet, letting Dudley eat nothing that he liked.

Harry stared up at his dark ceiling. He had only gotten a few sparse letters from his friends, Ron and Hermione, and one letter from Hagrid, mostly saying that he had been sent by Dumbledore to try to coax the giants in the north to become allies with Wizards. That had been two months ago, and Harry still had not received any word from him. Ron had constantly asked Harry if he could have gone and stayed at the Burrow, but without word from Dumbledore, Harry couldn't be too sure where he should stay. However, he felt that the Burrow would be safer then Privet Drive, after all, he would be surrounded by Wizards and Witches. He couldn't imagine how Voldemort could be stopped by three muggles.

But now he was 15. Harry never looked forward to his birthdays, but this year it was an all-time low. Voldemort was out, he was still with the Dursley's, and he hadn't received any word as to what was happening in the Wizarding World. The only thing that could go worse is if he had to stay with the Dursley's for the rest of the summer, and if Ron and Hermione forgot his birthday. But Harry was almost positive they wouldn't, and he would do his best to convince Dumbledore to let him stay with Ron.

Sirius. He hadn't heard from Sirius at all since he came back to Privet Drive. Harry had suspected Sirius was on special duty for Dumbledore, probably finding as much information about Voldemort as possible. After all, Sirius had always been on Dumbledore's side, and with the recent addle-brained works of the ministry, even more so. But even so, Sirius hadn't contacted him once over the summer, and Harry decided to write him a letter. After all, any information on the Wizarding World would only help Harry stay alive longer.

_Dear Sirius,_

How are you doing? It's been awhile since I've last heard from you. I just want to know what's happening in the Wizarding World; when you're living with two muggles it's hard to find any information out. What have you been doing as of late? Is there any word of Voldemort, or the Ministry of Magic, or Dumbledore? If you have any information, please tell me, and even if you don't, write an owl back.

**Harry**

Harry finished the letter and beckoned to his owl, Hedwig. Uncle Vernon now let Harry keep his owl in his room, after constant reminders of Sirius Black, his Godfather. Sirius was falsely accused of being a very dark magician, and even still, his name wasn't cleared. As a result, even muggles heard of him, as an escaped convict, and Harry didn't tell the Dursley's that Sirius was innocent. Tying the parchment to Hedwig, Harry stroked her head silently.

"Hedwig, be careful alright? There is a lot of funny stuff going on now." He said, and she gave him an affectionate nip in the finger before spreading her wings and disappearing into the night. Hoping for the best, Harry put away his parchment and quill, hiding them from the Dursley's, and crawled into bed, his last thoughts of Voldemort creeping about Privet Drive...


End file.
